


Home and Heart

by imawarlock



Series: Eruri Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Eruris weird domestic life, M/M, Marriage, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi.” Erwin murmured quietly, clutching at him. “Levi, its you. I’d thought-”</p><p>“That you’d never see me again?”</p><p>(For Eruri Week Day Three: Home/Domestic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but this fill is for Day 3 of Eruri Week: Home/Domestic. I can't seem to stop writing sappy romantic Eruris for these prompts, so, enjoy!

They found each other at the grocery store, of all places, when Erwin had clumsily rammed his cart into the side of Levi’s as he’d been crossing the end of an aisle.

“Oh, pardon me.” He said politely, backing up to let Levi through. “I’m so-”

He trailed off and Levi, who had been glaring at where their carts collided and getting ready to chew him out, froze with his mouth gaping open when he looked up and saw Erwin’s face.

Levi knew that it was him immediately, the man who dominated the dreams he had about his past life, the man he had loved and lost. It was Erwin, who Levi thought he would never see again but was here now, standing right in front of him in a grocery store.

For a brief, terrifying second, Levi feared that Erwin wouldn’t know him, but the similar look of surprise and recognition on his face showed Levi that this was not the case.

“...Levi.” Erwin said after another second, his tone a mix of surprise and wonder.

“Fuck.” Levi answered, overwhelmed because Erwin’s voice sounded just like he remembered it. “Fuck, Erwin-”

He stepped back from his cart then to look him over, his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweaty, taking in Erwin’s height, his blonde hair and blue eyes, his facial features and his hands and his long legs, everything exactly the way they always were in Levi’s dreams, even down to his stupid, oversized feet.

Levi had to swallow then, quickly becoming overcome with emotion, and lifted his hand as if to reach for him. It was only then that he remembered they were in a grocery store, in public, and they were blocking an aisle. People were staring at them, too, because of their strange display, and suddenly Levi felt his face reddening hotly.

“Shit-”

“Levi-”

Levi cut Erwin off, finally reaching out to grab a handful of his shirt to jerk him forward. They abandoned their half full carts and ended up outside around the corner of the store, where Levi was free to pull at Erwin’s clothing, his hands roaming all over his stomach and chest to feel the solid skin and muscle beneath, his movements frantic as if he was trying to make sure Erwin was actually real.

“Holy shit.” Levi said again, grabbing at Erwin’s arm - his right arm, which was still there - and squeezing, his eyes wide and shining with raw emotion. “Holy shit, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin-”

Levi stuttered while he felt him up, so overwrought that he was only stopped when Erwin grabbed him suddenly and crushed him to his chest. He froze, breathing heavily, with his cheek pressed against Erwin’s solid form in front of him while he wrapped his arms around him tightly. There he got his bearings, once Erwin’s scent reached his nose. It was familiar somehow, even though he’d never smelled it in this lifetime, and it calmed him down enough for him to return the embrace, burying his face in Erwin’s shirt and squeezing him firmly.

“Levi.” Erwin murmured quietly, clutching at him. “Levi, its you. I’d thought-”

“That you’d never see me again?”

“Yes. After I finally convinced myself I wasn’t crazy, that is.”

Levi swallowed, knowing exactly what Erwin was talking about. “Yeah, me too, or that the dreams weren’t just dreams, and something real.”

“I think I always knew, even if I wanted to believe otherwise.”

“Knew that it was real?”

“Yes.” Erwin said. “I knew you were real, or had been anyway. I just figured that if you existed in this life as well, that the odds of me finding you were slim to none.”

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Levi blurted, calm enough now to pull himself out of Erwin’s arms. He paused for a moment, staring up at him with wide eyes, still amazed that he was looking at his face. “I’ve been shopping at this damn store for 5 years. Don’t tell me you’ve lived in this town the entire time?”

Erwin chuckled, despite the situation, and shook his head. “No, I just moved here.”

“Why? Why this town? Of all the towns in the world, you-”

“I know.” Erwin interrupted. The town Levi lived in was relatively small. It wasn’t anything special, and in all his fantasies about finding Erwin again - fantasies that by now, he had come to believe to be completely fruitless - he never imagined that out of anywhere else in the world, he would meet him here. “I moved here to teach at the local college. I saw the position online and applied on a whim. I don’t know why, I just-”

“Just what?” Levi asked, biting on his lip.

“I don’t know. I guess it was meant to be.” Erwin said, and then bent to kiss him.

Levi’s surprise only lasted for a second before he was returning the kiss, a wave of emotion crashing through him at the press of Erwin’s lips. When he closed his eyes he saw images from another life, images of Erwin holding him in his arms just like this, kissing him every time like it was their last embrace until one day, it finally was. Then the next thing Levi knew he was a child again, kept up at night by nightmares that he wouldn’t understand until much later, as bits and pieces of what he finally figured out to be his former life came back to him.

Everything was different now though, everything, except for Erwin. Erwin’s lips against his own and the way his arms felt around him, and the feelings of love and happiness bubbling up inside him as they kissed. It was exactly the same as in Levi’s dreams, right down to the way the slide of Erwin’s tongue against his bottom lip made him open his mouth obediently, arousal lighting up in his belly hotly.

Then Erwin pulled away and Levi remembered they were in public again with a curse, but luckily it turned out that Erwin’s apartment was much closer than Levi’s and just right around the corner.

Once Levi got there, he basically never left. It was easy for them to pick up right where they left off when they’d never stopped loving each other, and within a few weeks Levi had already moved in with Erwin into his much larger living space. At first, seeing Erwin all the time brought up all the memories Levi had ever had of him - some bad, and some good, of course - but the longer they were together in this life, the less he thought of it.

It was because they were making new memories, and living a life together that Levi had never thought they would be able to before. Their routine was simple and almost comically domestic: Erwin taught history classes during the day at the town’s local community college, while Levi worked his scheduled shifts at his part-time job as a cook in a restaurant downtown.

On their days off they spent time together, shopping, visiting other towns and sightseeing, going to the park or out to a movie, or sometimes just sitting around watching television in their underwear. Levi still liked to clean though, and he always cooked Erwin dinner, every single night they were both home, and sometimes breakfast too.

“How many eggs do you want?” Levi asked one morning, turning from where he was frying bacon on the stove to look at Erwin, who was watching him over the edge of his laptop.

“You’re going to let me have eggs?”

“You’re going to work. I don’t care if you have shitty smelling farts, because I won’t be around to smell them.”

“Ah. Alright then. Two please.”

Levi nodded and turned back around, cracking two eggs for Erwin into another pan. He heard typing for a second from Erwin at the table, but then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. He waited another minute before he looked back over his shoulder again, only to catch Erwin’s eye as he stared blatantly at Levi from the table.

“Something you like?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, you. You’re not wearing any pants.”

Levi looked down at himself, his gaze glancing over the frilly apron he was wearing. It was white and covered his front - the tie going around his waist - but the only other thing he had on was the pair of black, lacy thigh highs he’d been wearing the night before in bed.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t started to lose your eyesight yet, old man.” Levi teased, turning back around to finish cooking the eggs and to remove the bacon from the stove. He had a plate of pancakes he'd already made too, and while things were cooling off, he stuck a piece of bread in the toaster, buttering it with a knife when it was done and putting everything together to bring to Erwin.

He set it down in front of him next to his cup of half-empty coffee, pausing when Erwin wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his side.

“Thank you.” He said, sliding his arm down to pat him on his bare ass.

“Hn.” Was Levi’s response, picking up the piece of toast and directing it to Erwin’s mouth.

He opened his lips and took a bite, smiling up at Levi while he chewed.

“What are you going to do at work?” Levi asked, leaning over and sliding a knee onto his lap so that he was half straddling him.

Erwin rubbed his hand over his ass cheek while Levi wrapped an arm around his neck, twisting to set down the half eaten piece of toast.

“We just have a department meeting. Then I’ll be home.”

“How long do you think it will be?” Levi asked, feeding Erwin a slice of bacon he’d picked up.

“A few hours, maybe.” Erwin said while chewing, thoughtful eyes on his laptop screen. "Although, I do have some research papers that need grading."

“Tell me what you want for dinner later.”

“Of course.” Erwin said, next opening his mouth when Levi brought up a forkful of buttery pancakes. “Chocolate chip?”

Levi just nodded, biting back a pleased hum when Erwin smiled - chocolate chip was his favorite - and opened his mouth for another bite. This time, a trail of syrup escaped over Erwin’s lip after he pulled the fork away, and Levi brushed it off with his thumb, staring passively as he brought it to his own mouth to lick the substance off his finger.

“You know, Levi.” Erwin murmured, watching him. “You’re making it kind of difficult for me to eat.”

“Tch.” Was Levi’s response, of course, raising an eyebrow when Erwin patted his ass again, sliding it down to caress one of his thighs through the satiny stocking. He shifted to get up after a moment, but not before kissing Erwin once and then again, pausing to straighten his tie after. “Fine.”

He went to go make himself a cup of tea while Erwin ate, devouring his pancakes in just a few bites before he went back to the rest. It was all completely gone by the time Levi sat down across from him, crossing his legs and throwing his arm over the back of the chair while he waited for his tea to cool.

“What are you going to do today?” Erwin asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“I need to run a few errands.” Levi answered, finally taking a sip, pausing while he thought about the groceries he needed to get and how he needed to visit the post office. “The bed is going to be delivered this afternoon.

“Ah. I forgot about that. If you need me for any reason, let me know.”

Levi quietly sipped his tea and nodded again, even though he didn’t expect there to be any problems. Erwin’s apartment was on the ground floor of the building, and all the delivery people were going to do was bring it in partially assembled and then put it together.

The bed was just the latest part of Levi's ongoing mission to redecorate, to make Erwin’s apartment their own after he’d started living there. Not that he had a choice, because upon his first visit he’d realized that Erwin barely had any furniture. That didn’t surprise him because Erwin had never been one to care about those types of things, but Levi wasn’t sure how they were supposed to build a new life together without a kitchen table or a couch.

Erwin, of course, usually let him get whatever he wanted when they went furniture shopping, conceding that Levi had always had a better eye for that kind of thing anyway. When it came time to purchase a new bed, though, he had one request: that Levi could get whatever style and size of bed he wanted, as long as Erwin could still tie him to it.

Levi had picked out a king sized four poster in cherry and a pillowtop mattress, but Erwin’s request had backfired when he’d ended up being the one tied to it after it was delivered, practically herded into the bedroom by Levi as soon as they’d finished the salmon dinner he’d made.

“How was your meeting?” Levi asked from his seat atop Erwin’s waist, looking down at where his arms were stretched out above his head and secured to the bedposts with soft rope.

“Long and boring, and-” Erwin answered, trailing off when Levi started undoing his tie with deft fingers.

“I’m listening.” Levi assured him, even as he stared at where he was undoing the knot, pulling the tie free from around Erwin’s neck.

“Well, it seems I’m being made head of the department.”

Levi had set the tie aside and moved on to unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt, but his statement made him freeze, his eyes going wide and locking onto Erwin’s face.

“The current head is retiring, and she asked me if I would take her place.

“You haven’t even been there that long.” Levi murmured, unable to stop the tiny smile from playing around his lips at Erwin’s beaming face. This was obviously something that made him happy, and Levi was glad, showing him how he felt by bending to kiss him full on the lips before breathing: “Not bad.”

“Levi, its quite a pay raise, and I was thinking that perhaps if you wanted to, we could buy a house.”

“A house?” Levi responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, a house. I’ve been looking into it ever since you moved in. We could afford it now, but this way, we would still be able to live comfortably. And besides, we’re running out of space here with everything we’ve been buying. This bed takes up nearly the whole room, Levi.” Erwin said, lifting his head and looking around the room as best he could without sitting up.

Levi stared down at him, biting his lip and mulling over his words. He hadn’t been able to stop the way his stomach flipped when Erwin had asked because it was a wonderful idea, one that was the natural next step in this new life they were building together. It was something that had never been possible in their previous years, and while Levi found that he wanted to say yes more than anything, unfortunately, there were still things to worry about in this modern world too, like money and bills. But, if Erwin said he had been looking into it and believed they could afford it with no problem, then Levi supposed that was enough. After all, he trusted Erwin - something that would never change no matter how many lives they lived.

“Yeah. Let’s get a house.” He said, nodding and bending to kiss Erwin again, flushing at how widely he was smiling into the kiss. “Now, how are we going to celebrate this promotion?”

Levi sat back up again, reaching for Erwin’s tie where he had tossed it aside. He gripped both ends and held it out in front of his face to appraise it, a thoughtful expression on his face, and then lowered it over Erwin’s eyes before tying it snugly around the back of his head.

“I’m not sure how this is a celebration for me.” Erwin teased in a low voice, licking his lips once Levi had secured the blindfold and sat up again.

“That’s bullshit.” Levi stated. He finished unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt and leaned down to mouth at his chest, brushing his fingers through the hair there and kissing a line up to his jaw. He nipped at the skin underneath his chin, giving the spot a kittenish lick before pausing. “I have an unbaked apple pie in the fridge. Why don’t I finish it for you as a reward? I’ll go stick it in the oven right now.”

Levi slid off of him and the bed as he spoke, turning his head while he left the room to see Erwin’s head jerked up in his direction. He couldn’t see because of the tie over his eyes, but while he was frowning, he didn’t protest.

In the kitchen, Levi took his time, making sure the pie crust was perfect and tasting the filling one more time while the oven was preheating. When it was ready, he stuck it in, setting a timer before heading back to the bedroom to find Erwin lying with his head back. He stood in front of the bed and thought about what to do with him, appraising his rumpled appearance and the rosy tint to his cheeks, standing out beautifully against the black tie around his eyes.

“We have 20 minutes.” Levi informed him, pulling off the t-shirt and jeans he still wore before climbing back onto the bed between Erwin’s legs.

“You’re cruel, Levi.” Erwin said, just teasing him, Levi knew, despite his words. “Leaving me here like this.”

“Oh, am I?” Levi asked, immediately reaching to undo Erwin’s pants, jerking them down over his hips along with his underwear.

Before Erwin could answer, he leaned forward, letting his warm breath ghost over the head of his cock. It was hard and straining over his lower belly now that Levi had released it, and it twitched when Levi huffed on it. Erwin was unable to stop his hips from lifting towards his mouth, straining at the ropes hard enough suddenly to make the bed creak.

“Has this got you all worked up, or something?” Levi asked, rubbing a hand over Erwin’s thigh. Whether he was going to admit it or not, Levi’s trip to the kitchen had apparently done something to excite Erwin. Not that he hadn’t been wanting this before, but now he was visibly aroused, breathing heavily with a red face and shifting eagerly into Levi’s touch.

His head was lifted in his direction too, and even though Levi couldn’t see his eyes, he could imagine that they were lidded with lust. Shifting his gaze back down towards Erwin’s cock, he stuck his tongue out and ran it up his length. It elicited a gasp from Erwin, and Levi kept going, licking over every inch of him and mouthing at his balls, dipping his tongue inside his foreskin and sucking on the head sharply to tease him. Finally he took him into his mouth to start working him down his throat, savoring every jolt of Erwin’s hips beneath him and every light, breathless sound he heard from above.

Levi sucked him off eagerly, bobbing up and down with determination and even moaning a few times himself when Erwin strained against the ropes, bucking hard enough up into Levi’s mouth so that the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He’d meant what he said about celebrating Erwin’s promotion, and this along with food were two of the best ways he knew how to make Erwin feel good.

When Levi could tell he was close, he pulled off long enough to lick his index finger, wetting it so he could slide it inside Erwin’s ass while he sucked on one of his balls again. The distraction helped it to go in easy, and once Levi swallowed his cock again and crooked his finger while he slid it in and out, Erwin let out a rough whining noise and couldn’t help his gasps from growing louder and more frequent. The two sensations together seemed to drive him crazy, and it wasn’t long before he came after that, spilling down Levi’s throat suddenly with a deep groan and an arch of his back.

Levi sat up and wiped his mouth when he’d swallowed all of it, climbing up over Erwin’s body to release his wrists from the ropes. He pushed the blindfold away from his eyes at the same time as Erwin wrapped his arms around him, still panting while Levi pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

“I love you, Levi.” Erwin said hoarsely, before he’d even managed to catch his breath. He squeezed Levi tightly and tangled his fingers in the back of his hair, while Levi stilled with his lips hovering over Erwin’s cheek. “I’m so glad I found you again.”

Levi’s fingers tightened into the shirt that still hung over Erwin’s shoulders at his words, swallowing and slowly lowering his head onto his shoulder. “So am I, Erwin, even though you rammed your shitty cart into mine. I love you too.”

Although Levi’s words were rough as always, he meant what he said. His life had been empty before he’d run into Erwin at the grocery store, full of loneliness and longing for someone who he was convinced he would only ever see again in his dreams. He managed, of course, but now he was happy and content, and he was sure that these same types of thoughts were what had prompted Erwin’s sudden outburst just then.

“When do you want to start looking for a house?” Erwin asked then after chuckling.

“I don’t know, maybe-” Levi was cut off by a loud beeping noise from the kitchen. It was the oven timer, letting him know that the pie was finished.

He slid off the bed again to head into the kitchen, grabbing oven mitts to pull the pie out. Erwin followed not long after, dressed in plaid sleep pants and bringing the matching shirt in for Levi. He slipped it on and served Erwin a comically large piece of pie after it had cooled, complete with the biggest scoop of vanilla ice cream Levi could get out with a spoon. Levi had a smaller one too, and while they ate, they decided that once Erwin was secured in his promotion, they would start looking for a house.

Three months later, they signed a contract on a modest sized one not far from both Erwin’s and Levi’s workplaces. It was a three bedroom, two and half bath with a finished basement, and a large, modern kitchen that had been the reason Erwin insisted on buying it. Even though Levi had never said so, Erwin could tell he loved it, and despite the fact that it was a little more than they had been planning on paying, Erwin adjusted a few things in their budget to make it possible.

It was perfect for them, really, because Levi would have plenty of room to cook - something that he never got tired of doing, even though it was his job - and Erwin would have an extra room to use as an office instead of doing all his work at the dining table like he had been in their apartment. The master bathroom came with a huge tub that Erwin would even be able to fit into, and the accompanying bedroom was large too, and thankfully, did not share a wall with another residence so that Levi could be as loud as he wanted while they were fucking.

The only thing Levi hated about it was the fact that this was the second time in less than a year that he was moving, and he found himself stressed and beyond ready to get it over with the night before they were scheduled to be out of their apartment. He had spent the last few hours packing up the rest of their shit while Erwin got the furniture ready for the movers to deal with, taping up boxes and labeling them as best as he could with a marker. While he diligently worked, Erwin had finished nearly 45 minutes ago, disappearing somewhere and leaving Levi to deal with packing up all of their glasses and plates in the kitchen.

“Levi.” He heard finally, Erwin’s voice quiet and soft as he walked up behind him.

“What is it?” Levi said, his tone perhaps a little snappish because he was stressed. He didn’t turn around, just continued arranging dishes and utensils into one of the few boxes he had left, even when he heard Erwin stop behind him.

“Come here.” Erwin murmured, bending to tug gently on the back of his shirt. “Stand up.”

Levi sighed, sweeping his bangs out of his face before he stood up, only for Erwin to immediately grab his shoulders and turn him around.

“Erwin, I’m busy, I have to finish this shit. What the-” Levi started, stopping when Erwin grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together tightly and he felt a hard, cool object pressing against his palm.

He took it and wrapped his fingers around it after letting go, and brought it up to eye level. When he opened his fist he saw that it was a ring - a shiny, plain silver band - and his eyes went wide, his heartbeat suddenly hammering in his ears. Was this what Levi thought it was?

“Levi.” Erwin swallowed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Let’s get married.”

“Married?”

Levi was caught off guard, speechless for a moment while he tried to process what Erwin was saying.

“Yes. I love you, and I want to make this official. I know it might be too soon since we just found each other again, but I don’t want to waste anymore time. Not after our lives before, not after we’ve been given a second chance to live like this. What do you say?”

Levi’s mouth hung open as he stared at Erwin, taking in his words and flicking his eyes back and forth from his face to the ring in his palm. It had been less than a year since they’d resumed their relationship like Erwin had said, but despite his surprise and speechlessness, Levi didn’t think it was too soon. How could it be, when it was nearly two lifetimes in the making?

“Yeah.” He breathed in response, because he knew without a doubt that this was what he wanted. “Okay.”

When Erwin moved next to put the ring on his finger, Levi noticed that both of their hands were shaking with pent up feelings, only to be stilled when they grabbed each other’s palms again and squeezed. Then, the next thing Levi knew, he was in Erwin’s arms, lifted off the ground suddenly into a tight hug. He didn’t trust himself to open his mouth to complain, not with the whirlwind of emotions swirling inside him, and just surrendered to it, wrapping his arms and legs around Erwin and pressing his face into his shoulder.

“Did you ever think we would be living a life like this?” Erwin murmured after he’d held him for a  few minutes, a smile in his voice.

“No.” Levi answered, because it was true. Even if he had dared to think about this kind of future before, he couldn’t see how it would have ever been possible. It was perhaps unfair, but that’s how it was. That was the way of the world they lived in and the life they had both chosen - Erwin first, and then Levi after him. “I never thought you would end up this spoiled.”

Erwin chuckled, turning to kiss the side of Levi’s throat. “I’m still not entirely sure I deserve it, but I won’t argue with you. You do spoil me.”

“Don’t start.” Levi mumbled into Erwin’s shoulder. “How many batches of chocolate chip pancakes will it take before you stop saying that shit?”

“I don’t know. Maybe one every week for the rest of my life.” Erwin spoke quietly and his words were lighthearted, but the meaning behind them made Levi’s breath hitch. The realization that they now had the opportunity to spend the rest of their lives together - safe and normal and soon to be official - made him feel happier than he’d ever thought was possible.

“Erwin-” He whispered, lifting his head up so they could kiss. They closed their eyes and stayed like that for nearly a minute, holding onto each other tightly while their lips moved together, the ardent, heartfelt movements of their lips making Levi’s chest ache.

Finally, Erwin put him down, and the next morning before they were due to deal with the movers they bought Erwin a matching ring and paid a visit to the town’s courthouse. The ceremony was simple, almost ironically so, Levi thought, after everything they had been through in one and a half lifetimes. But none of that mattered now, because they had found each other again, somehow, in a world where they could live safely and freely, normally, and most importantly, together.

When they arrived at their new house - five minutes ahead of the movers because Erwin had driven fast - he practically herded Levi out of the car and up the front steps, unlatching the door ahead of him before stopping.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, only to be suddenly swept up into Erwin’s arms as he turned around, cradled against his chest bridal style.

Levi cursed, immediately beginning to squirm. His face flushed so hot that he was sure it was bright red, but no matter how much he struggled, it was all to no avail. “Shit, you fucking bastard, are you kidding me? Someone will see-”

“I don’t care.” Erwin said, smiling down at him before carrying him through the door. He put him down then, only after he’d walked through, standing behind him while they both looked into the empty expanse of their new house.  “Welcome home, Levi.”


End file.
